gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blista Compact
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Blista (GTA V) Hakumai Futo |price = $28,000 (GTA San Andreas) (Exports and Imports) $42,000 (GTA Online)(www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com) |vehicle_class = Sports }} The Blista Compact is a recurring 2-door sports hatchback available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (In the latter simply being named the Blista), as well as in the enhanced versions of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online where it is manufactured by Dinka. Design The Blista Compact is a common car in the games it appears in, and is generally considered to be a sports compact car, particularly useful for quick getaways and general evasive purposes. Its above-average speed, acceleration and handling make it a useful car in almost any situation. It features front wheel drive system. Due to the front wheel drive system, if a player modifies the vehicles torque output via the handling the car can suffer from severe under steer. 3D Universe Unlike many other vehicles, the Blista Compact's design has remained almost exactly the same in all its appearances, apart from different engines and minor cosmetic differences. Like its design influence, the first generation Honda CR-X, the Blista Compact sports a hatchback design and a very small curb weight; in fact, the Blista Compact is easily the smallest and lightest passenger car in GTA Vice City. The car has a two-tone paint job in GTA Vice City, with an always-black bottom half, but in later games was remodeled to feature a variety of colors in all-over and two-tone style. Also, in Vice City it does have marking on left side of the trunk, but letters are in too low quality to be readable ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the car stays true to the Honda CR-X but has a greater poly build making the car more realistic. The car may spawn with additional parts such as a spoiler and twin exhaust, making it resemble the CR-X SiR. The GTA Chinatown Wars version resembles a 1982-1989 Mitsubishi Starion. The Blista Compact becomes the second lightest car in GTA IV, the Uranus being the lightest. The Blista Compact may spawn with any combination of optional extras, including a spoiler (body colored or matte black), sunroof, side skirts, twin exhaust tips, or a body colored windshield banner. It may also say Hyper Dynamic Sports Blista on side if some of the optional extras are on it. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is worth $1,500 at Stevie's garage, where Niko can bring the vehicle after completing all of his missions. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car re-appears in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC version of GTA V, with the same design as the GTA IV Blista Compact. It has two variants with minor differences; one with foglights and a glass sunroof, and one with a metal sunroof and no foglights. There is also a unique variant, the Go Go Monkey Blista. It is listed as a Sports class instead of the Compacts class. The interior design of the Blista Compact is exactly the same as the Futo, just with a different logo on the steering wheel and lacking the "FUTO" patterned door cards. It originally included the word "FUTO" in the tachometer, but this was fixed in the Heists Update. The Blista Compact, as with in IV, has a unique industrial wheel design which cannot be found in Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Since its introduction in GTA Vice City, the Blista Compact has usually been an impressive small tuner car, capable of outrunning more rare and more expensive performance cars. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the Blista Compact is slightly heavier, and suffers from moderate oversteer, but retains its decent top speed and acceleration. Blista Compacts all use front wheel drive, except in GTA Vice City Stories. This could be due to the fact that it is based on a 1984 model in GTA Vice City Stories, rather than a 1986 model. In GTA San Andreas, the Blista Compact is turbocharged, as evidenced by its engine sound characteristics. The GTA Vice City rendition has the same engine sound as the Taxi. The GTA Vice City Stories rendition has the same engine sound as the Sentinel, while the GTA San Andreas rendition shares its engine sound with the Majestic, Tahoma, and Feltzer. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It is powered by a high revving, twin cam 1.4L four-cylinder engine according to the badges, in an FF drivetrain layout, transversely laid, giving it a high top speed . The smooth 5-speed transmission and light weight means it accelerates rather quickly. It is stated to have "Invariable valve timing", meaning the valve's opening periods are synchronised to gain a smooth flow of air and fuel-release, thus giving better performance results. The stiff suspension gives it taut handling, and paired with the fast acceleration and top speed. Braking is relatively good, partly due to its light weight, but ABS is unavailable due to its age. The body is relatively resistant to collisions, and for its size and age the engine is durable, however it still cannot sustain much gunfire or collisions before the engine dies out or catches fire. It is also very easy to park due to its high maneuverability, and can spin around with one rear wheel in place, while in reverse, and is able to execute the Spin and Go maneuver. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] The Blista Compact is powered by what is stated to be a small V6 on the website, which outputs respectable power. The engine sound is humorously shared with the Monroe and Bifta, sounding more like, to an extent, a V10. Its engine model is a twin-cam Inline-4 laid transversely, in a front-engine, front wheel drive configuration. Overall, its performance is more comparable to a compact car than the Sports class it's put in. It has above-average acceleration, but a top speed which is lacking. At low speeds, the front wheel drive makes the Blista Compact feel very responsive and engaging, but it suffers from noticeable understeer at high speed. The car handles acceptably well, but does have occasional bouts of oversteer. Crash deformation is acceptable, and it's able to take a few decent hits before being disabled. Any major hit to either of the front wheels has a real possibility to jam the wheel, and immobilize the car, so colliding into hard objects should be avoided where possible. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) V10 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = FWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Blista Compact can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded Image Gallery BlistaCompact-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|A Blista Compact in GTA IV with the side skirts, spoiler, and windshield banner extras. (Rear quarter view). BlistaCompact-GTAV-WreckOpenIV.jpg|The wrecked and undrivable version of the Blista Compact. Blista Compact (SpecialColour-Side)-TBoGT.jpg|A Blista Compact with a luster that can be obtained from Drug Wars. Blista-GTAIV-BetaTV.jpg|Beta version. BlistaCompact-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Blista Compact on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants The enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V features a unique Blista compact with a Go Go Space Monkey livery, named the Go Go Monkey Blista, exclusively for players returning from PS3/Xbox 360. Despite having a different name and livery, it shares the same design as the normal Blista Compact. GoGoMonkeyBlista-GTAV-front.png|The Go Go Monkey Blista. (Rear quarter view) Notable Owners *Jimmy used to own a silver Blista Compact in GTA IV until it was stolen by Niko for Vlad in the mission Clean Getaway. *Jeff gives Niko the keys to a Blista Compact (with his dead wife's body laying in the rear seat) in his second random encounter. Jeff tells Niko to dump it in the Humboldt River. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Can be found at the parking lot in Hyman Memorial Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Next to one of the radar towers at Easter Bay International Airport in San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Usually seen in San Fierro and Las Venturas regions. Very frequently found in all of Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked by Sunshine Autos in Little Havana. *Found at the parking lot by the Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Parked at the car park, next to the Chunder Wheel, Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A white Blista Compact is always found in front of the Comrades Bar at the beginning of the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. This is most likely Jimmy's car from the previous mission for Vlad. It can be moved to the player's parking space just across the street, and the mission can be completed with another car. *Spawn all around Broker, but mostly Hove Beach, East Hook and BOABO. *Spawn commonly when driving a Comet *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Bohan Industrial and Chase Point, Bohan *Spawn around Acter, Acter Industrial Park and Tudor, Alderney. *Spawn around Westdyke. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawns when driving another 2-door. *Spawns at night while driving a beater Sabre or a Marbelle. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In the Rusty Schit Salvage yard in Northwood. *Spawns quite commonly in traffic. *Parked near the South Slopes Safehouse. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns in traffic. * Can be bought for $42,000 at www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought by returning players for $42,000 at www.southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Can be found driving around Burton. However, Blista Compacts spawned as traffic cannot be driven by players, and kick players out when stolen. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Blista Compact are: **''GTA IV: The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1. **GTA V: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. , being the only civilian vehicle which is not in a dilapidated state (except in Manhunt 2).]] * A Blista Compact can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. *A vehicle that is loosely based on Blista Compact appears in Bully. 3D Universe *An early magazine scan of Vice City shows a beta Blista with a manufacturer badge that has a strong resemblance to the Chrysler Pentastar logo. *An early screenshot of Vice City Stories of Victor Vance on an unnamed, beta motorcycle shows a Blista with the 'GPX' name on its rear. It's possible that it may have had it's original design from Vice City's beta. ''Grand Theft Auto IV * Half-built Blista Compacts appear as wrecked and undrivable props in a few garages, such as Brucie's Garage, Stevie's Garage, and inside an Auto workshop just north of the Sprunk warehouse in Industrial, Bohan. They can also be found in junkyards and other abandoned places around Liberty City. * There is a glitch present with the Blista Compact, where the player cannot shoot through the back hatch glass to kill the driver or passenger. * The Blista Compact is one of five cars in GTA IV to be referred to by name, as a "silver Blista" during Clean Getaway. The other 3 being the "shitty beige Willard" from "It's Your Call," Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer, the Patriot from "The Puerto Rican Connection" and the Romero used in "Undertaker." ** Similarly, two other Vehicles are referred to by their names in GTA San Andreas, namely the Merit in the mission 555 We Tip and the Packer in the Mission Cop Wheels. * On the back of the Blista Compact, as well as the Hakumai, there is a badge that says "Invariable Valve Timing," parodying Honda's VTEC. **Irronically, "IVVT" does not exist, and, in simplest meaning, is what most stock road cars have as valve timing. It is the complete opposite of what it is supposed to mean, 'VVT', however, it was likely intended by Rockstar to mock Honda's VTEC engines. * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is the only game from the HD Universe that indicates the hatchback as "Blista," instead of "Blista Compact." * The police refer to the car as "Dinka Blista". This was probably its beta name. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Interestingly, although the Blista Compact is not featured as a driveable vehicle in the XB360 and PS3 versions, wrecks of the Blista Compact can still be found around the map. *The Blista Compact shares the same engine noise with the Monroe. *Though most likely a glitch, activating the high-beams on the Blista Compact will generate a ball of light that is transparent through the license plate. *When applying the "Dual Exit Exhaust" upgrade, smoke will only come out of the left exhaust. See Also *Futo, another compact car which shares a similar performance. *Hakumai, the four-door sedan derivative of the Blista Compact in GTA IV. *Blista, GTA V equivalent with a more modernized design. *Go Go Monkey Blista - Variant with the Go Go Space Monkey livery. Navigation }} ru:Blista Compact fr:Blista Compact de:Blista es:Blista Compact pt:Blista Compact sv:Blista Compact pl:Blista Compact nl:Blista Compact it:Blista Compact uk:Blista Compact fi:Blista Compact Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka